


Anduin Lane

by KneelingToLoki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneelingToLoki/pseuds/KneelingToLoki
Summary: Bilbo wakes to find himself imprisoned underground. Yet the person who is keeping him there says that the hobbit is only alive because of him.Inspired by Cloverfield Lane - of which I have no right to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frosted_astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_astronaut/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make all announcements on my tumblr page: kneeling-to-loki.tumblr.com  
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! They are truly the lifeblood of an author <3

It was the pain that Bilbo first noticed.  
Radiating from his head, through his neck, spreading across his torso and spearing down his thighs. Bright light seared into his eye lids. Each breath broke new pain through his lungs. A moan escaped his lips. The sound of it died shortly, immediately absorbed. Bilbo cracked open his eyes, his face scrunched in agony. Seeing did not help him understand why he was in so much pain. Above him he saw a light, white as a glare of sunlight, hung from a stone ceiling. As he rolled his eyes to the side, he could only see more stone. Other than a door, the only other thing in the room was the short, thin bed he laid upon. At a sound, the hobbit drew his attention to the other side of the room. The knob twisted, the wooden door opened into the room. Darkness and pain overtook Bilbo before he could say hello.

“I need you to drink this.”  
Bilbo could smell the aroma of tea wafting towards him. It was familiar, but there was something different, something wrong about it. When the hobbit opened his eyes, he was met with a face with years of lines on it. The man’s skin was browned with days spent in the sun, giving it a tough, leathery look. His hair long and gray, matted and unkept. Blue eyes stared back at him, pleading, yet forceful.  
“I need you to drink this,” the man repeated, holding the hot cup closer.  
Bilbo drew back a little, trying to sit upright. “What is it?”  
“Tea. With healing herbs. How are you feeling?”  
The memory of excruciating pain lingered in Bilbo’s mind. “Better,” he gently leaned his head side to side, testing. “Much better, actually.”  
The man smiled. “Good! That’s good. I was so worried. Here, drink this, and every last remnant of hurt should leave you.”  
Bilbo nodded and took the cup, but did not move to drink it. “Who are you? Where am I?”  
“Shush now. You mustn’t be too loud. I am Radagast and you are beneath my home. Though I suppose this place is now our home,” he responded with a smile. His eyes darted to the cup and back to Bilbo’s face. “Drink now.”  
“Why am I here? Was I hurt?”  
“Yes, yes. You’d taken quite the blow to the head.”  
“By what? How? Why am I here?”  
“An orc. He got to you. I heard your shouts. I came for you and now you’re here.”  
“An orc? What do you mean?”  
“Something’s happened, Master Bilbo. And really, you’re in no condition to be thinking of such things. Drink your tea.”  
“But how-“  
“I said drink your tea,” Radagast said, his voice lowered deep, unnaturally so.  
The hobbit brought the tea to his lips and took a small sip. Immediately the stranger’s darkness fell away to be replaced by a genuine smile. “There you go. Good, very good. Okay, Master Baggins, I’ll leave you alone now so that you may rest.”  
“Wait-“  
“Rest, now. I will return later with your supper.”  
As the door closed behind Radagast, Bilbo heard the unmistakable sound of a lock sliding into place.

“What have you gotten yourself into,” Bilbo whispered to himself as he poured his tea into the mattress of his bed. Cup emptied, he placed his pillow over the stain in hopes it goes unnoticed.  
The hobbit looked around his surroundings again in vain hopes of seeing something different. His room was not entirely too small, but the lack of windows gave it a claustrophobic feeling. The bed he sat upon was wooden with a thin mattress. He hopped off and looked underneath and only spied the bed slats. With a light touch, he found that they were not secured down, giving the hobbit an idea.  
When the knock at the door came, Bilbo stood ready to the side of it. In his hands he held a slat that he had snapped the end of to be jagged and pointed. As the door swung upon, the hobbit’s heart hammered in his chest. This is my chance. He jumped out, brandishing his weapon.  
“I demand you release-!” He started to shout before he was flung heavily against the wall. The air punched out of his lungs, he looked up wildly, gasping.  
Radagast stood before him, tray in one hand and the other outstretched to Bilbo, his fingers bent in a claw.  
“How dare you,” the stranger hissed, “I save you. I heal you. I bring you into the only safe place in all of Middle Earth and this is how you treat me?” He picked up the makeshift weapon. “This house is not one that forgives easily.” Radagast said something under his breath, something foreign. The world swam away from Bilbo as he fell unconscious.  
When he awoke, Bilbo felt like he had jumped from one place to another. There was no sleepy grogginess. Only there and then here. The hobbit rolled from the bed, and noticed that there was no bed any longer. The old man had taken it and left the mattress. Bilbo took in a short breath before burying his head in his hands.  
_A wizard_ , he thought, _Radagast is a wizard just like Gandalf._  
He dug his fingers tightly into the curls of his hair. _How can I ever hope to escape a wizard?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make all announcements on my tumblr page: kneeling-to-loki.tumblr.com  
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! They are truly the lifeblood of an author <3

“Are you decent?”

When Bilbo didn’t answer, the stranger came in anyway. 

“Let’s try to get off onto a better foot, shall we?” He asked with a smile as made sure to close the door behind him. 

Radagast walked towards the hobbit who was sitting on the mattress that once was a bed. “I’ve brought a peace offering.” He held out his hand, opening his fingers to show a piece of chocolate. “I couldn’t go without it. So I brought some down here for special occasions. I have twenty pieces. Nineteen, once you take this one.”

Bilbo could only stare up at the tall wizard. His garb matched his hair. His cloak was speckled with moth-eaten holes, strange colored stains broke out sporadically over his pants and shirt. The entire outfit was a bland colored brown with only his gray hair to differentiate his head from the rest. Bilbo was sure that he would blend well on the bottom of an old forest’s floor. 

“I don’t want it.”

Radagast didn’t seem taken aback at the decline. Instead he nodded his head and popped the chocolate into his own mouth. “We were never properly introduced,” he said in-between chews, “I told you my name but you haven’t told me yours.”

Bilbo remained silent. 

“What is your name?” When the hobbit again refused to answer, he continued, “I will demand your civility if you wish to remain in my home.”

“I don’t want to.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to stay here. I want to go home,” Bilbo said, anger tinging his words. 

“I am so sorry,” the wizard said, his tone shifting. His eyes shone as he took in a deep breath, “I am sorry that I must tell you this, and I would have told you before, but I feared with your wounds it would be just to much to handle.”

“What are you going on about?” The hobbit asked with force, but now he could feel a pit forming in his stomach. 

“It’s all gone, dear sir.”

“What is?”

“Everything. The world you knew just days ago is gone. It has been replaced by one full of fire and death. Sauron rose again. He has the one ring of power. He bore armies upon armies of Middle Earth’s darkest creatures. His orcs decimated towns, villages, cities. Goblins ripped dwarves apart. Trolls turned men into sludge beneath their feet. The elves tried to run, but their ships were drug into the ocean by giants. No one survived, you see. Except those in my home. I knew the signs. I saw the dark magic whispering through the forest. So I prepared. I enchanted this place. No one can see it, not even Sauron’s great eye. We are hidden from all so long as I live.”

The hobbit saw the sincerity in every word the wizard spoke, but he also saw the ticks in his face, the unnerving gleam in his eyes. Radagast believed in what he said, but this didn’t mean it was true. 

“If all of this happened,” Bilbo began, wincing at the look at he received for his choice of wording, “Then how did I get here? Why wasn’t I squished to jelly by a lumbering troll?”

“I saw you,” Radagast said, “I was rushing here, because I saw the band of orcs on the horizon. I knew it was beginning. The war had started. But an orc got to you first. Struck you on the head and you crumpled to the ground like a doll. I thought for sure you were dead, and I was going to keep going, but I heard you cry out in pain. I couldn’t just leave you. Orcs are known for their fancy of torture, and I couldn’t let that happen to a halfling if I could stop it. So I did. And now here you are, alive and safe with me.”

The wizard was waiting for his show of appreciation, the undying gratitude from the hobbit. So the hobbit delivered. “Bilbo,” he said, “Bilbo Baggins is my name and if it weren’t for you, I-“ he stopped, looking away, trying to will tears into his eyes. 

Radagast’s face softened. He placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulders. “It is nice to meet you, Master Baggins. I know it is hard. It will take time. You will need to grieve those you loved, I understand that.” He stepped back towards the door. “I will give you your privacy.”

When he walked through the door and made to close it, Bilbo called out, “Do you have to lock it?”

The wizard halted, uncertainty drawing across his face. But when he looked back to the hobbit, he replied, “No, not now. Now that you understand.”

“Yes,” the hobbit said, thanking Yavanna a million fold that tears were streaking down his face when the wizard looked to him, “I understand.”


End file.
